O outro lado da Lua
by Ruby de Vallois
Summary: BEM! Esta é uma fic meio dark, meio sabe, depressiva! É sobre o Draco e o que ele pensa sobre o pai, mas cuidado, gente, tem INCESTO!¬¬ Isso! Vc ouviu! Draco e Lucio!!! AH! Read/review, ok? Por favor!;_;


Disclaimer: Não possuo nenhum personagem de HP, e etc e tal..no me processem!;_;plz...  
Nota da Autora: TAH! Eu SEI que eu preciso explicar esta fic! HN! Se passa no 1o. ano de Draco em Hogwarts, e etc, e tem incesto e tal... se vc no gosta disso, nao leia! Nao aceitarei flames, ok?¬¬ Mas um review é bom!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Posso lhe ver de pé,   
Aproveitando-se da falta da lua...  
Posso ver seu rosto, querido  
A expressão fria continua aí  
Impressionante como uma rosa branca  
Mas que é cinzelada em mármore  
Você não irá dizer nada, amor"  
Other Side of The Moon - Weiss KreuZ  
  
  
Tack. Tack. Tack. Tack.  
Passos. Passos no escuro, ele sabe quem está vindo. A noite fria que se estende hoje não tem luar para o acolher, pois ao menos um pouco de luz precisa, um pouco de. Esperança. Draco vira para o outro lado da cama, puxando a colcha sedosa mais para cima, cobrindo o pescoço, quando velhos medos o assolam de novo e os passos mais e mais. Perto. Não vê a porta, mas sabe que daqui a poucos segundos ela será aberta, um vulto parado na soleira da porta irá pronunciar seu nome com a voz aveludada de um Inccubus e abrir o mesmo sorriso malicioso de sempre. Sabe que ele irá dar alguns passos, trancar silenciosamente a porta com um feitiço e se aproximar dele como um vampiro que se deixa seduzir demais pela presa da noite, desprotegida e adormecida, perdida em um sonho que nunca irá se concretizar. Mas a presa hoje a noite tem algo de mais especial, algo que em muitos vampiros causaria nada mais que repulsa, mas que neste, só faz o desejo aumentar. Sangue de seu próprio. Filho, herdeiro, cria maldita que desperta sentimentos a mais que o amor paterno. Sentimentos que não são permitidos, mas a criatura que não segue nenhuma regra deveria se importar com isso? Não, não e não, ele continua e se senta na cama, com um ruído fofo, chamando-o novamente, a voz se distorcendo em alguns momentos, chamando a figura deitada de costas para ele, apoiando uma mão de toque gélido em seu ombro, que mesmo coberto pela colcha pode sentir. E o vira bruscamente, se deliciando em observar a expressão sofrida do garoto, o perfeito e pálido anjo de cabelos platinados e olhos de prata tão frios quanto o metal, a delinear cada linha do semblante esculpido em mármore daquela estátua com onze anos de vida. Vida que lhe pertencia, corpo, alma e espírito. Vida que ele próprio criou e que lhe é tão fácil destruir. Amava aquele rosto delicado e decidido que beirava a inocência, pensando que a vida era resumida à sua mansão. Lúcio se debruçou sobre o filho, os olhos semicerrados sempre fitando a frieza da prata no fundo daqueles olhos, pousando os lábios sobre os dele, roçando de leve. Vendo que a reação não mudara, ele solta um riso baixinho e abaixa a colcha até a cintura do garoto, em um movimento gentil, levando as mãos até a gola do pijama, demorando-se um pouco a contemplar a expressão de quase pânico no semblante do filho, e de repente puxa o tecido com força, rasgando a camisa por completo...  
Mais uma noite, e estava nevando, mais uma entre todas as visitas a mansão daquele maldito ano. Qualquer desculpa servia para seu pai mandá-lo para casa e sabia que seria assim desde ali. As lágrimas que queimavam seu rosto, iam aparecendo em momentos raros de solidão, o caminho de chamas que abriam era como um talho em seu coração de pedra que cada vez se aprofundava mais e mais, mas nunca as derramava na frente dele. O que poderia fazer, senão chorar, o que poderia sentir, senão ódio, o que poderia ser, senão um brinquedo nas mãos dos outros? As respostas nunca estavam a seu alcance, então ele continuava sua vida, deixando que cada vez mais seu coração endurecesse e ficasse do mesmo material que seu rosto parecia ser esculpido. Mármore. 


End file.
